


🕷🎂🐙

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, passpartout: the starving artist art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: 🕷🎂🐙
Relationships: peter parker/tentacle monster
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	🕷🎂🐙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).




End file.
